Cooking
Generalities Cooking is available in-maze when [[Chef]] is part of your team. You access cooking by clicking the [[Ancient Recipe]] item in your parcel. Cooking Ingredients Cooking can be a bit confusing because the ingredients are not materialized in the parcel. Ordinary Ingredients Ordinary ingredients can be seen in the upper right part of the screen when the [[Ancient Recipe]] is selected. From left to right, you have: Seasoning, Magic Spring Water, Refined Flour, Fresh Vegetables. With [[Chef]] in your team at skill level 5, you get 2 Ordinary Ingredients each floor. Any left-over Ordinary ingredient is lost when you leave the maze. Special Ingredients Special ingredients are maze-specific. You mostly receive them by killing specific enemies in the maze. Some of those ingredients can also (or only) be obtained as extra loot from maze objects; including, I think, from maze objects tied to specific titles like [[God of Thieves]]. The only way to see what special ingredients you currently have is by selecting a recipe that uses them in your [[Ancient Recipe]]. In the exemple to the right, you can see that you currently have 5 '''Broken Gear''' and 1 '''Inferior Oil'''. Even should you loot some regular items with the same names showing up in your parcel, they would still *not* be your actual special ingredients. Any left-over Special ingredient is lost when you leave the maze. Out-of-Maze Ingredients Out-of-Maze Ingredients are gumball food ingredients that you can see in your '''Material Warehouse''' in the [[Alchemy Workshop]]. See [[Gumball Food Alchemy]] for the ranks and values of those items. For cooking, you can use all the '''Out-of-Maze Ingredients''' that you own, you are not limited to the ones you find during the maze run. Recipes There are 2 pages of recipes in your [[Ancient Recipe]], the first page shows recipes using in-maze ingredients and the second page shows recipes using out-of-maze ingredients. First page recipes can further be divided into '''Standard recipes''' that use only ordinary ingredients and '''Special recipes''' that also use '''Special Ingredients''' and are therefore only available in some mazes. Some recipes have to be learned in-maze to be usable. It is unclear how exactly you learn them as you only get a swiftly gone over-text when you do. Once learned, the recipe is learned for good and stay learned when you leave the maze. ''Maybe'' getting at least one of each of the ingredients used in the recipe is what triggers learning the recipe. The drink/food created when cooking a recipe is immediately used. It therefore never shows up as an item in your parcel. Standard Recipes Appetizer Soup * Eat: Attack +1 * Ingredients: Delicious Buns * Eat: Power +1 * Ingredients: Toast * Eat: +50EP * Ingredients: Special Recipes Work in progress Abyss Local Delicacies * Use: HP +30, EP +200-300 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Demon's Wings, 1 Claw of Hellhound, 1 Lich Skull * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]] Boiled Elf Cabbage * Use: EP +300-500 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Elf Flowering CabbageDropped by the rare [[Rare Enemies|Little Fairy]] * Confirmed in: Any maze Chugpa's Eyeballs Platter * Use: HP +10, 1% chance of dealing double damage when attacking * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Magic Potion, 3 Ogre's Eyeballs * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Delicious Elemental Soup * Use: Power of Elemental Altar's rays +10.The use of this recipe is therefore very limited in [[Hell Frontier]]. '''Elemental Control Status''' : All spell effect +10%, double spell damage, lasts 1 round * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Elemental Dust * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]] Demon Feast * Use: '''Devotion Status''': 20 extra faith for each piece of equipment sacrificed. Only valid in the target floor.This effect uses the main buff slot as the [[Demon's Cocktail]] potion does and as do most buff spells like [[Stoneskin]]. This mean that casting any of those effects will cancel any other such effect already ongoing. * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Lion Legs, 3 Demon's Wings * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Fried Gristle * Use: Summoned creature's Attack +3 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Broken Bone * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Quick Fired Lion Legs * Use: Recover 1 HP for every enemy killed * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Lion Legs * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Magehunter Stew * Use: All Dark spells +10%. Inflicts an extra 10% damage when attacking demon * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Lion Legs, 1 Demon's horn, 2 Manticore's blood * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Peach Blossom Spirit * Use: When resetting Evil God Ability, the probability of Gold Quality Ability occurrence +1% (30% at most) * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Peach Wood * Confirmed in: [[Gods' Chessboard]] Pine and Cypress Sake * Use: Power +1. All water spells +1% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Pine and Cypress Wood * Confirmed in: [[Gods' Chessboard]] Spicy Meat Yakitoui * Use: Attack +2, Power +2, Defense +1 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Demon's Wings, 2 Angel's Wings, 1 Volcanic Rock * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]] Supply Solution * Use: Attack +1, Power +1, Dodge +1% * Ingredients: 3 Broken Gear, 3 Inferior Oil * Confirmed in: [[City of Steam]] * Steam City Upgrade: Electrical Science Knowledge '''Minicell Device''' grants: Recover 30HP and 30 MP. * Limitation: Apparently only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Others will get a "Do you have a death wish?" when attempting to use it. Volcanic Rock Barbecue * Use: 3 random Elemental Crystals * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Volcanic Rock, 3 Elemental Dust * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]] Out-of-Maze Ingredients Recipes Each of the 6 recipes below can only be used once per maze run. Each recipe uses 10 Rank4 food, 10 Rank3 Food, 20 Rank2 Food and 20 Rank1 Food. This means that if each ingredient is synthesized using [[Gumball Food Alchemy]], each recipe is worth a staggering per use. The ingredients are different for each recipe, there is no out-of-maze ingredient used in more than 1 recipe. For ease of use, recipes are sorted alphabetically and ingredients are sorted by decreasing value order (meaning highest rank ingredient is listed first). Blood Fest * Eat: HP+30. Recover 5HP each time you enter the next floor. * Ingredients: 10x [[Holy Blood]], 10x [[Evil Pumpkin]], 20x [[Star Mint]], 20x [[Lizard's Spawn]] Crystal Ribs * Eat: Attack +1. '''Wrath of the Dragon''' status: Increase Attack by 150%, enemy cannot counterattack, lasts for 10 rounds. * Ingredients: 10x [[Dragon's Rib]], 10x [[Crystal Egg]], 20x [[Blue Crystal Gel]], 20x [[Vanilla Flour]] To be Continued ... Special Ingredients Gathering per Maze Work in progress Any maze (rare encounters) Drops: * [[Rare Enemies|Little Fairy]]: Elf Flowering Cabbage Special Recipes: *[[#Boiled Elf Cabbage|Boiled Elf Cabbage]] Bloody Fortress Drops: * Lich: Demon's Wings * Demon of Abyss: Demon's Wings * Spikey: Broken Bone * Manticore: Lion Legs, Manticore's blood (?, rare) * Cyclops: Ogre's Eyeball * Demon Mage: Magic Potion * Boss(Red Dragon): * ?? : Demon's Horn (rare drop) Special Recipes: * [[#Demon Feast|Demon Feast]], [[#Chugpa's Eyeballs Platter|Chugpa's Eyeballs Platter]], [[#Quick Fried Lion Legs |Quick Fried Lion Legs]], [[#Fired Gristle|Fried Gristle]], [[#Magehunter Stew|Magehunter Stew]] City of Steam Drops: * Maintenance Type V-Q53: Inferior Oil * Power Grid-Type V-H22: Broken Gear * Bomber Type V-123: Broken Gear * Surveillance Type II-Z49: Broken Gear * ... ? Special Recipes: * [[#Supply Solution|Supply Solution]] Hell Frontier Drops: * Angel : Angel's WingsReminder: Those are NOT the [[Angel's Wings]] nor [[Angel's Wings (Consumable)]] that you can loot and see in your parcel. The ones for cooking are only visible in the [[Ancient Recipe]]. * Demon of Abyss: Demon's Wings * Ghost : Elemental Dust * Hell Hound : Claw of Hell Hound * Lava Puppet : Volcanic Rock * Lich : Lich's Skull Special Recipes: * [[#Abyss Local Delicacies|Abyss Local Delicacies]], [[#Delicious Elemental Soup|Delicious Elemental Soup]], [[#Spicy Meat Yakitoui|Spicy Meat Yakitoui]], [[#Volcanic Rock Barbecue|Volcanic Rock Barbecue]] And probably also: * Demon Feast, Honeydex Multi-Flavor Soup Notes